My Fake Fiancé (Mi Falso Prometido)
by EriqitaPotterGranger
Summary: -AU- -OoC- Justo en la boda de sus mejores amigos, Ginevra y Draco, dos personas que nunca se han llevado bien, llegan a la conclusión de que contraer matrimonio es una excelente opción para conseguir dinero, por lo que deciden organizar una boda ficticia que los salvará de sus deudas. *Summary completo adentro.* 'Este fic participa en el Reto Verano de películas del Drinny fest.'


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.

_Este fic participa en el __Reto «Verano de películas» del Drinny fest,_ del grupo **Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**

**Summary: **Justo en la boda de sus mejores amigos, Ginevra y Draco, dos personas que nunca se han llevado bien, llegan a la conclusión de que contraer matrimonio es una excelente opción para conseguir dinero y buenos regalos, por lo que, cuando se ven completamente necesitados, deciden organizar una boda ficticia que los salvará de sus deudas. ¿Cómo conseguirán olvidar sus peleas para centrarse en demostrarle a todo el mundo que son la pareja perfecta?

**Advertencias: **Basada en la película del mismo nombre _My Faké Fiance_ (Mi Falso Prometido) protagonizada por Melissa Joan Hart y Joey Lawrence para la cadena ABC Family.

**Parejas: **Draco&Ginny, Harry&Hermione y Ron&Luna.

* * *

Aquí está mi propuesta para el Reto _«Verano de películas»__ del grupo de Facebook _**Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! **

Este es únicamente un capitulo introductorio, sólo para conocer a los personajes y un poco de sus relaciones tan _particulares_.

Espero les guste y bueno, pues no los aburro más, ¡a disfrutar!

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

**-OoOoO-**

–Flash Back–

_15 de Marzo. Veinte años atrás._

– _Te odio. No sé cómo mi hermano pudo ser tu amigo –_

_ – Pues yo también te odio. No sé cómo mi amigo pudo ser tu hermano –le arremedo el rubio burlándose de la pequeña–_

_La niña, con lagrimas peleando por salir de sus preciosos ojos café, lo miro de la peor manera que pudo y arrebatando la muñeca que hacía unos minutos ese rubio feo había roto, hizo lo que toda niña haría en casos como ese..._

– _¡Mamaaaaaaa! –_

–Fin del Flash Back–

**-OoOoO-**

–Flash Back–

_23 de Diciembre. Diez años atrás._

– _Ya no llores Ginny, no vale la pena... ese es un estúpido que no supo valorar la hermosa chica que tú eres... _–_le trataba de consolar su moreno amigo, ese quién también fue su novio y con el que tampoco funciono su relación. Las lágrimas cayeron con más ímpetu de sus ojos_–

– _Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, _–_se oía de lejos un susurro_– _cuando tenga frente a mí a ese mal nacido que se atrevió a lastimar a mi pequeña hermanita lo asesinaré con mis propias manos _–_aún contra su voluntad, la pequeña Ginny de tan sólo quince años sonrió al oír como los instintos homicidas de su hermano celoso salían a flote. Estaba ya comenzando a olvidar un poco su reciente fracaso amoroso viendo como esta vez su ex novio planeaba en convertirse en asesino profesional, cuando el golpe final de quién no había hablado finalmente se dejo escuchar_–

– _Es obvio que te dejará. Yo lo haría. Tú eres todo menos bonita... y si yo fuera Dean... también me habría besado con la sexy Lavender... _–_paso a su lado en dirección a su amigo y su hermano y sin que ninguno de los dos lo notará le susurro algo que le termino por romper el corazón_– _Nos vemos, cornuda _–_y sin decir más continuo su camino dejándola hecha un mar de lágrimas_–

–Fin del Flash Back–

**-OoOoO-**

_1 de Julio. Presente._

– Vamos Ginn, ven a bailar, no te pensarás quedar en esa silla todo este tiempo ¿o sí? –sin saber cómo responder a ello la aludida solo pudo sonreír falsamente mientras veía como todos los demás invitados se levantaban a la pista–

Odiaba esos momentos de las bodas, la hora del baile. No es que fuera una amargada o algún tipo de _grinch_, pero el ver a todas sus amigas abrazadas a sus maridos bailando las típicas cancioncitas románticas le producían nauseas. Y nada tenía que ver con la comida.

– ¿Fue una preciosa ceremonia, no lo crees? –volteo a ver al sujeto que le estaba hablando extrañada pues creía ser la única solitaria allí–

Gran error.

– De todas las personas invitadas a la boda, ¿tenías que ser tú el que se sentará a mi lado? –miro mal a su acompañante– Mataré a mi hermano –termino en un murmullo–

– Sólo trataba de ser amable –respondió el muchacho–

Claro, amable. Gente como él no sólo 'trata' de ser amable. Es odioso.

Draco Malfoy. El mejor amigo de su hermano desde que estaban en el vientre materno. Había tenido que convivir con ese engendro de la naturaleza toda su vida y sabía que él nunca había sido amable. Al menos no con ella.

– ¿Y por qué? –

– Es la boda de Ron, no podemos estarnos peleando todo el tiempo Ginevra, nosotros... –

– No me llames Ginevra o juro por Dios que no quedará nada rescatable de ese traje... –la chica lo miró fulminante. Si había algo que odiaba es que la llamaran por su nombre completo... era horrible–

– No lo creo _Ginevra_ –las orejas de la muchacha se pusieron rojas del coraje y comenzó a levantar su puño amenazador– a menos, claro, que quieras armar un escándalo en la boda de tu hermano la cual, por cierto, es el orgullo de tu madre –ante tal respuesta lo único que le quedo a la furiosa chica fue tragarse su coraje sin decir ni una palabra–

– Si serás... –

– ¡Ginns! –escucho como la llamaba una voz a lo lejos–

– Lo que me faltaba... –el muchacho a pesar de que se encontraba a su lado no pudo decir si escucho bien–

– Prima, ¿Qué haces aquí sentada, deberías estarte divirtiendo con...? –la recién llegada miro hacia el compañero de su prima y no pudo evitar su sorpresa– ¿Draco? ¿Vinieron juntos? –después del shock inicial ambos muchachos trataron de negarlo fervientemente pero la muchacha ya los miraba con cara de especulación– Siempre supe que terminarían juntos pero... en fin, Ginny, mama dice que no te quedes sentada, pareciera que te escondes y, bueno... –los miró por última vez como si tratará de descubrir algo– diviértanse chicos –y sin darles más tiempo para reclamar la chica castaña llego como se fue con su andar perfecto de modelo–

Hermione Granger. Su prima. La _perfecta_ Mione. Ella había llegado a su familia a los cinco años y medio, a sólo días de que Ginny cumpliera seis. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico en el que el único sobreviviente había sido la niña y Molly Weasley al enterarse que su hermana menor había dejado estipulado que si algo les llegaba a ocurrir a ella o su marido la pequeña pasaría a su cuidado, su madre inmediatamente acogió a la niña como suya. Al principio, los Weasley no quisieron cambiar el apellido de su prima por el suyo pues querían que ella tuviera la elección de poder hacerlo o no y cuando Hermione ya fue capaz de decidir lo que quería hacer opto por quedarse con el Granger como una forma de honrar a sus padres biológicos.

Claro que ahora es Hermione Potter.

Si, hace ya casi seis años que su adorada prima se caso con Harry Potter, hijo del exitoso empresario, James Potter y quién casualmente fue su ex novio y primer amor. Y claro, hace cinco que los pequeños James y Lily llegaron a sus vidas.

La _perfecta_ Hermione. El sobrenombre le quedaba excelente.

– Hermione, tan linda como siempre... es una lástima que Potter sea mi amigo porque sino... no dudaría en ofrecerme para cualquier cosa que ella necesitara... _–_hablo el rubio más para sí mismo que para ella, sin embargo la muchacha lo alcanzo a escuchar_–_

– ¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte? No me interesan las fantasías que tengas con prima, y no creo que quieras que Harry se entere de ellas _–_contesto la pelirroja de manera mordaz_–_

– Jajajaja _–_rió sarcástico_– _es obvio que no quiero que Harry se enteré, pero tú no eres él, ¿cierto? A ti no importa lo que te diga, de todos modos, siempre serás fea... _–_con una sonrisa petulante y dejando a la chica Weasley más que furiosa, se levanto de su asiento al escuchar como la empalagosa canción terminaba y se encamino a la barra, dispuesto a pasar ahí la mayor parte posible de la fiesta_–_

Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy, dos personas que desde su más tierna infancia se han odiado. Aquellos que no pueden pasar más de dos horas juntos...

El destino es caprichoso y cuando decide que dos personas son tal para cuál... No importa la manera en que los una.

Así sea por una simple _mentira_.

* * *

Y bueno, ¿que les pareció? Se que este capítulo no es muy informativo, es más tedioso, pero les prometo que los otros ¡se vienen con todo!  
Ahora ya sabemos que lo suyo viene desde pequeños y no es un odio 'a simple vista' como se maneja en la película.

En fin, espero les haya gustado y pueda ser merecedora de uno de sus valiosísimos reviews!

¡Mucha suerte a todos los participantes! ¡Que la inspiración este de su lado!


End file.
